


The Wall, the Floor, the Bed

by Zeroth123 (ktao3)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Completely shameless and ridiculous repetition of the word cock, Emotionally mature Jack watching over her students, Emotionally mature Miranda who's fallen for Jack hard, F/F, Magic Cock, Night of the Citadel Party and after the Reaper war, Romance, Sexual Content, Smutty fluff or fluffy smut? You decide . . ., Started as PWP but relationship plot developed, Started as total trashy smut but morphed into whatever this is, Then it started getting fluffier . . . I can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktao3/pseuds/Zeroth123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Miranda Lawson just give in and have sex the night of the Citadel party.</p><p>Smutty smut for smut's sake, at first, then with a relationship development plot, because I love Jack and Miranda together.</p><p>A different take on these two from the one in the stories under ktao3, thus the pseud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack and Miranda had both reflexively laughed off Shepard's suggestion that they "just kiss and get it over with." But after it was out there, once those words were out in the open, in the air, neither of them could really shake it. They each thought some version of "Sexual tension? She's crazy. . . . right?" But they couldn't seem to break away from each other. They just kept talking, hanging together in their little space away from everyone else.  


Eventually Shepard guilted them into coming into the other room, but even then, they ended up sitting next to each other, sharing a sofa with Wrex and James, pressed close together by necessity. Yet even after James got up to drunkenly challenge anyone and everyone to wrestle, they stayed pressed against each other, hip to hip, touching. Talking. Making comments about everyone else getting drunk. Actually making each other laugh. Jack got up to bring them another round of drinks, but when she sat back down, she nudged into Miranda again.  


It got later and later. The party started to die down, everyone pairing off or just drifting off to sleep. Someone dimmed the lights, and Jack finally stood and said, "I guess I might head out." Miranda said a little too quickly, "Where are you going?"  


Jack shrugged, "Purgatory, probably." Then she laughed at herself. "Now, and when I'm dead. In like two weeks . . ." She shook her head. "Maybe I'll find a hot woman . . ." She paused then said, "to dance with for a little while."  


Typically, Miranda would have rolled her eyes. Typically, Jack would have to said ". . . to fuck." But then Miranda was reaching for Jack's hand and saying, "Just stay here." What the hell had Shepard done to her head? She pulled on Jack's arm gently, "Stay a little bit longer."  


Jack looked at Miranda's hand holding her, and said, "What the fuck, cheerleader? Are you . . . hitting on me?" She only grew more incredulous when she heard Miranda say, "I guess I am . . ."  


Jack sat back down but slowly pulled her hand away. She turned to face Miranda and said, "I think maybe you've had more to drink than I realized . . ."  


Still looking Jack in the eye, Miranda was moving her hand up Jack's thigh. There were other people in the room, but they were all otherwise occupied, if only by the music and their own drunkenness. Miranda said, "No, I'm quite sober, I assure you. Maybe I just want to . . . dance one more time too. We all might be dead in two weeks."  


Jack was about to say "What the fuck?" again when Miranda's hand reached the sensitive tip of the Omni"Tool" 6000 Jack had purchased that very day. Instead of objecting, her eyes widened as it twitched beneath Miranda's touch.  


Miranda said in joking chastisement, "You wore this to Shepard's party? I don't think this is regulation Alliance equipment." But rather than moving her hand away, she continued to caress the swelling bulge, seeming to try to get a sense of its dimensions.  


Jack was now maintaining eye contact with a kind of intense curiosity about where this was headed, "It wasn't for the party. It was for anything that might happen after Purgatory. Notice that you're the one sitting here with a handful of cock on Shepard's sofa."  


Miranda raised her eyebrows and gave the slightest nod to acknowledge Jack's point. She began to press a circle over the outline of the head that was becoming clearer through Jack's pant leg every second. "True . . ."  


Jack placed her hand over Miranda's to stop its motion and said under her breath, "Can you please cut that out . . ." But then she searched Miranda's eyes and quickly added, ". . . .unless you're planning to help me find a door I can fuck you against." (She too couldn't help but silently wonder what the hell had Shepard done to her head. Then again, those breasts . . .)  


Miranda simply stood up and said, "Come on."  


*****  


In the hallway, Jack turned to go into the bathroom.  


Miranda called after her with an urgent whisper, "The bathroom, Jack? The one place most likely to be needed by someone else?" But Jack came out with a towel flung over her shoulder, saying, "You'll thank me later. I'm just gonna have to owe Shepard a towel."  


Miranda thought, "Shepard, why did you have to plant this ridiculous idea in my head? What am I doing?" But she remembered the intensity in Jack's eyes when she was stroking her on the couch. She thought of Jack's lips . . . Miranda said, "I know where to go."  


A few doors down from the bathroom, Miranda walked into a darkened room. "This is the study. Shepard let me work in here a bit this afternoon." From the light coming in from the hallway, Miranda pointed around the room. "There are bookshelves and a desk. And there is a small loveseat . . ." Miranda reached for Jack's hand to pull her toward the rather sad looking piece of furniture, but Jack used her other hand to close the door behind them and said, "Uh-uh. You promised me against the door."  


Miranda turned on her heel and said, "I didn't make any such promise," but she was smiling, apparently pleased at Jack's intention to follow through on this absurd plan after all. She said with a dirty grin, "Doors are too loud." Jack put her hands on Miranda's shoulders and walked her backward till Miranda was pressed against the wall next to the door. She then moved forward till her body was pressed against Miranda's, being especially sure to push the tight, uncomfortable bulge in her pants against Miranda's crotch. She thrust against her playfully.  


"Then, how's the wall, princess? Or are you loud against the wall too?"  


"The issue isn't me. It's the hinges. I can control myself," Miranda said evenly, finding herself enjoying the heat surging between them. "Can you?" She reached down between them to unbutton Jack's pants.  


Jack backed up a step, then reached forward for Miranda's zipper. She started it then said, "Why don't you get out of this supervillain costume you pretend is clothing and I'll be over here controlling myself." She took another step back, and unzipped her pants completely. She let them drop from her thin hips, then reached into a pair of black boxer briefs. She pushed them down just enough to finally release the magic cock from its cloth confinement. The head was pulsing and the shaft was thickening with each passing second.  


Jack was glad her eyes were adjusting to the low light in the room as Miranda confidently stepped out of her catsuit in black panties and a black bra and stood before her. Then she reached around to unhook the bra and revealed her perfect creamy breasts topped with large perfect pink nipples. Jack was surprised to realize she had unconsciously started to squeeze the cock in her hand.  


Miranda took a step toward her. "How's that self-control going?"  


Jack wrapped her right hand firmly around the dick and said, "Great." She felt one of Miranda's fingers find the tip, then gently slide it in the wetness beginning to seep from the opening. She swirled gentle circles of wetness. "Shit," Jack groaned.  


"Great, hmmm?" Miranda took her other hand and curled it around Jack's waist so she could pull them both back against the wall. She pulled Jack against her, letting the underside of the dick rest against her lower belly, then said in Jack's ear, "Are you even going to last long enough to get inside me?"  


"Fuck yeah," Jack said firmly, but she did feel a twinge of doubt. Jack had a lot of experience with sex. So.fucking.much.sex. Good, bad, really bad, indifferent. But Miranda was a special case. One, she was hot as fuck. Two, she evoked strong emotions in Jack. Sometimes good, once upon a time really bad—but never indifferent. "You just let me know when you're ready, big talker."  


Jack pushed her hips back, letting the dick flop down, then pressed the head against Miranda's panties. They were already soaked through. As Jack pushed forward to thrust against Miranda's center more deeply through the thin cloth, Miranda finally let a little gasp escape. Jack's heart was pounding.  


"Oh . . . maybe you're ready already? Maybe you're dying for this cock to be inside of you, so you're trying to make me think I'm the one who's losing control? Classic projection . . ." Jack smirked, "Yeah, you're not the only one who can read psych profile bullshit." She let go of the cock, knowing it would stay pressed against Miranda, and maneuvered to slip the fingers of her right hand under the waistband of the panties. With her other hand, she lifted the hard head and shaft up to rub them against the wet panties again. Miranda let out a quieter groan. Jack finally looked into Miranda's eyes again, and said, "You're the one that can't wait, right, cheerleader?" She slid her right fingers down another half inch till she felt neatly trimmed hair beneath her fingers. Then, still looking in Miranda's eyes, she said with a different, more gentle tone, "Okay? Is it okay for me to touch you?" The blood was rushing in her ears.  


Miranda said Yes, and as Jack slid her fingers over the soaking, swollen, sticky clit, she pulled Jack's head forward to kiss her deeply, her groan silenced in Jack's soft mouth. When the kiss ended, all she could say was "Fuck. Oh fuck," as Jack teased her wet clit. Soon, Miranda was gasping and pulling Jack against her. Jack felt her breathing becoming gasps. Then, Jack pulled away her fingers and Miranda let out a sound of protest. Jack knelt to pull Miranda's panties down her legs. The scent of her arousal surrounded Jack, heightening her excitement.  


Jack put each of her hands on one of Miranda's thighs and pushed them outward. "Let me lick you, cheerleader. You smell amazing." Jack took Miranda's hand on the back of her head pulling her closer as permission. She pressed the length of her tongue against the length of Miranda's swollen, pulsing clitoris. She flicked it with her tongue, pushing in as close as she could, inhaling the heavy aroma and tasting the sweetness of Miranda's excitement. Miranda was making small sounds, moans and gasps. Jack let her one hand move to cock to stroke and caress the head as she ate Miranda out, but she quickly realized that would be the fastest way to lose control for sure.  


Jack stood back up and pushed bodily against Miranda again, making sure the cock was pressing between Miranda's thighs. She began thrusting forward, but she said in Miranda's ear, "It's up to you. This isn't happening until you tell me yes. And it doesn't have to happen at all." She began to nuzzle Miranda's neck and leave small love bites there. Again, Miranda reached up to hold Jack's face and kiss her. Looking at her, she said, "Jack, yes," and Jack felt Miranda's warm, soft hand on the cock again, pressing it against her opening.  


Now, it was Jack's turn to groan. She struggled to find the best position, then felt Miranda lifting her left leg to wrap it around her. Using her right arm to hold the leg against her, Jack began to pump forward again. The cock was being covered in slick wetness, but she still couldn't quite drive the point home.  


"Cheerleader," she grunted, "come on, help me out here." But as she said it, she and Miranda finally found the right angle, and she pushed inside to be enveloped by silky heat.  


"Fuck . . . Miranda."  


For the next few seconds, Jack's only thoughts were of the sensations pulsing through her clitoris from the throbbing cock. She was holding onto Miranda, thrusting inside her, wetness coating her. Every feeling and thought was centered between Jack's legs, when she heard a familiar voice talking to her in an unfamiliar way. Quiet, desperate, wanting, giving: "Oh, Jack."  


Jack turned to face her. When their eyes met, she felt Miranda tighten around her. She saw Miranda's pupils dilate. Jack felt like she couldn't breathe. Holy shit, Miranda was beautiful and she was inside her. In that moment she saw Miranda being vulnerable, open. "Miranda? You okay?" The dark-haired beauty nodded silently, and all she wanted was to kiss her. So she did.  


She kissed her slowly and deeply, all while pushing inside, and grasping her leg against her. And then she knew Miranda was right—she was going to be the first one to lose control. Damn it.  


She was inside Miranda, surrounded by her, burning, groaning and gasping. She heard herself saying, "You are so beautiful." Damn it again—and this was even worse! She realized Shepard had been right all along. Half of the tension between them had always been about some strange attraction between them. From the beginning, part of her had wanted this moment. What the hell . . . She felt herself losing control, releasing and pulsing inside Miranda and grasping onto her, trying to catch her breath. "Miranda, fuck, fuck, fuck . . . "  


For a few moments they held each other up, hearts pounding against each other, skin hot and sweaty, clinging. Then Jack kissed her again, slowly, taking her tongue in her mouth, then kissing her bottom lip, her top lip, and finally her cheek. She felt the cock shrinking away from Miranda, and that sensation sucked. "Fuck . . . I'm sorry."  


Miranda finally spoke again, shaking her head saying, "Why are you sorry?"  


"I lost control. I . . . I didn't get you there."  


"Get me where?"  


"Cheerleader, don't fuck with me. I'm apologizing."  


"Jack, you don't have to apologize." Miranda exhaled a long, deep breath. "That was . . . the best dance I've had in a long time. Now go sit on that loveseat. I need to feel you come inside me again . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I present your next serving of smut and fluff. Enjoy.

Jack reached down to pick up the towel she had dropped on the floor before. She folded it once and then spread it on the loveseat. She gestured at it with her hand and made an expression of satisfaction in Miranda's direction. "See?"  


"Yes. Excellent planning. Now take a seat. I miss you."  


"Gimme a second, cheerleader. You know, I've never liked this bossy streak in you . . ." She muttered to herself, "And 'streak' doesn't really do it justice." She pulled down the briefs, folded them in quarters and placed them on the loveseat.  


As soon as she sat down, Miranda came to straddle her. "That's because you like control. Unfortunately, sometimes, you lose it . . ."  


Jack looked up at Miranda, then put her hands on Miranda's hips and pulled her closer, "Are you going to be a dick about this? Because I can walk out the door right now . . ."  


Miranda reached down between them and took the cock in her hand. "No. I'm not going to be a dick." She rubbed gently up and down as she leaned in to kiss Jack. "I'm just . . . giving you a hard time." She smiled what was presumably the Lawson version of a goofy grin.  


Jack shook her head and groaned at the pun. "Holy shit, I cannot believe you said . . ." but she was interrupted by her own real groaning as Miranda tightened her grip and quickened the motion.  


"Is this good?" With her other hand, MIranda began to caress the head with light circles.  


Jack closed her eyes and leaned back her head. "Yeah . . . that's good. Good for you?"  


"It will be in a minute."  


"Should've known you would love cock so much. Sure you wouldn't rather be in here with James?"  


As Miranda continued stroking she answered quietly, "Jack, don't you think if I wanted to be in here with James that I would be in here with James right now? I'm into this cock for one reason. You're wearing it."  


Jack lifted her head and peered at Miranda through one open eye. "So, you get off on slumming with me, huh?"  


"Jack. No . . ." Miranda looked like she was going to say more, but gave up on it. "Maybe you should stop attempting to analyze this and just enjoy it . . ."  


Jack closed her eyes again. "I'm enjoying it, cheerleader. Trust me." She reached down with her right hand and placed it over Miranda's hand to show her exactly the motion she wanted. After a minute of this mellow mutual masturbation, Miranda started to pull her hand away.  


"Hey! Don't stop . . ."  


"Hold on. I think it's time for phase two." Miranda moved even closer and opened her thighs so she could rub her wet clitoris against the almost fully recovered "Tool" that was growing more erect between their bodies.  


Jack sighed lustily, "Fuuuck, yes. Phase two. This is my favorite phase. Till phase three."  


Miranda leaned in to kiss Jack again, and this time Jack reached to wrap her arms around her and pull her closer. When the kiss ended, Jack said, "Excuse me, but I've been thinking about this for years . . ." She took Miranda's right breast in her hand and guided the nipple to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the breast and dragged long licks over the nipple. Miranda moaned quietly. Jack kept this up for a minute, pulling the breast into her mouth more hungrily with each passing second. The cock between them twitched with yet more life. Jack pulled back to gasp for air.  


"Damn, cheerleader. I said it before, I'll say it again. Your tits are fanfuckingtastic. Now, excuse me, again . . ." She reached for the left breast and kissed it as well. Miranda continued to grind herself against the cock, and wetness began to spill down to Jack's thighs. Her heart began to pound.  


She pulled back and looked Miranda in the eyes. "Ready for round 2?"  


"So regulation three-minute rounds . . ."  


"I thought you weren't going to be a dick . . ." Jack actually sounded a little sad rather than angry.  


Miranda kissed her on the mouth again quickly and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just joking with you. I'm not very good at joking, I'm afraid . . ."  


Jack thought to herself, "NOW I get an apology? Fucking a." But the world was probably ending. And all the water in the world was under that bridge now. Hell, she worked for the Alliance and they had probably started fucking Cerberus in the first place . . . She just kissed Miranda back and nipped at Miranda's lower lip a little at the end. "Don't do it again or I will punish you."  


"So, you're trying to ensure that I will do it again?" Miranda looked her in the eye and pushed up so she was kneeling. She took the cock in her hand to hold it as she lowered herself down onto it, maintaining eye contact the whole time. She exhaled sharply as her thighs rested back fully on Jack's again, the full length of the cock now throbbing inside of her.  


Looking in Miranda's eyes was making it impossible to breath. Jack struggled to swallow, her heart racing. "Holy shit." Her breath was shaky. "Holy shit, Miranda, you feel so good." She started to thrust upward a little, but quickly realized that would be a mistake if she wanted this to last. Which she did. No way was she coming first this time. She stopped moving.  


She bit down on her cheek a little, till it stung. She wasn't sure if that helped or hurt the cause. Damn it. She decided the key was to let Miranda do all the work.  


Miranda was still looking down at her with an inscrutable expression. "You feel so good, too." She reached to hold Jack's face in her hands for a moment.  


Jack broke eye contact as Miranda let her hands drop to Jack's shoulders. She reached out to hold and caress Miranda's breasts, tracing circles around the nipples with her thumbs. "You are beautiful. Like, really, ridiculously beautiful." She then moved her hands to Miranda's hips and squeezed gently, pulling her forward. Miranda was finally closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip. Damn, that was hot . . .  


Jack tried to let herself just fall into the sensation of warmth enveloping the cock. So soft and wet and hot . . . sigh. She thought, Just at least get past three minutes, Jack. You can do it. Think about . . . what it would be like to be in love with her. Jack shook her head. What the fuck, brain? That's what you think of?!  


Miranda started to roll her hips and then added a slight circular swaying motion, too. Fuck. Jack was saved from the useless distractions she had been trying to create in her mind. She groaned. Miranda moaned softly in reply.  


Jack reached down to let her thumb glide over Miranda's absurdly swollen clitoris. Miranda jerked forward suddenly in response. "Jack . . . yes."  


Jack applied a little more pressure. She said in what she hoped was a seductive tone, "Yeah?"  


"Yeah . . . Yes. Jack. . . Yes." For a few moments Jack concentrated on stroking the clitoris and enjoying Miranda's response, inside and out. The only sounds were their breathing and the sound of skin moving rhythmically against skin. Miranda exhaled a long breath. Jack felt her begin to clench around the cock a little. Miranda gripped Jack's shoulders.  


"You okay, cheerleader?" With her left hand, Jack reached around to hold Miranda's ass as she continued to stroke the clit. She used the hand to pull her closer.  


Miranda said Yes, but it was quieter. Her face began to assume a look of concentration. Her breathing was broken by gasps.  


Jack pulled Miranda as close as she could so she could let her left fingers glide over Miranda's anus in all the wetness between them. The way Miranda pushed back for more contact caused her to clamp down even more on the cock. Everything was speeding up exponentially now.  


Miranda let out the highest pitch sound she had made yet. Jack added more pressure with her thumb. Miranda was thrusting harder. Jack knew she couldn't get any deeper. Remember this, she thought. Because this is fucking hot.  


"Oh, God. Yeah. Come on. Come for me, Miranda. Come for me, I wanna feel you."  


Miranda gasped out, "No. I wanna feel you again . . ."  


Jack moaned, "You will! You will! Miranda, please . . ."  


And then, it was happening. Miranda was thrusting, crying out, gripping with her hands, her muscles contracting around the cock in waves. Finally, Jack could let go. She felt the cock release spurt after spurt of hot liquid from inside of her into Miranda. She heard Miranda moaning contentedly in response.  


Jack wrapped her arms around Miranda, pressing her cheek against a breast and exhaling with relief and exhaustion. She held on tight, rocking them back and forth a little. She could feel Miranda's heart pounding.  


"That was . . . fucking hot."  
Miranda laughed lightly. "Yes. Fucking hot, like you said." She moved so she could kiss Jack again, and Jack exhaled the last tension out of her body. Then she was shaking her head. "Cheerleader, don't be offended. I don't know what to say . . ."  


Miranda simply said, "I'm not offended. It's sweet in its own way. Your way. I like it."  


They stayed like that, holding each other for another minute. Then Miranda said, "I have to move."  


"I bet." Jack tried to help her, pushing her up a little. Then Miranda was standing and looking around for her clothes. Jack thought, uh, what the fuck?  


"I've got to go to the bathroom."  


Jack couldn't believe she was feeling . . .hurt? offended? disappointed? Some feeling in that circle of feelings but she couldn't decide on one. "Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you around I guess."  


Miranda turned to face her. "Jack. Really? I'm coming right back. I promise."  


"Yeah, okay." Jack wasn't sure what to think. Going to the bathroom was normal. Still . . .  


When Miranda left the room, Jack stood up and finally removed the Omni"Tool." Her clitoris was sore and overstimulated. She pulled the briefs back on and folded her pants into a makeshift pillow. She lay down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. Did that all really just happen? She felt like she was about to drift off to sleep when Miranda came back in. She was happy she had actually come back. Maybe more than a little surprised . . .  


"What are you doing on the floor?"  


"I figured I'd leave the loveseat for you, princess. I'm used to this shit."  


Miranda sat down on the floor right next to her and rested her hand on Jack's belly. "You think I'd let you sleep on the floor alone?"  


Jack looked at her for a moment, searching her eyes. Finally, she said with a sly grin, "I probably shouldn't answer that, considering we're pretty deep into this peace process at the moment."  


Miranda sighed. "Fine. I know I deserve your impression of me. But you're not the only person who can change. Remember that." She lay down on the floor next to Jack, but then moved to lie on her hip, facing Jack.  


"Okay. Sure. I'll remember that."  


Miranda started to touched Jack's belly then her hip. Then she reached up to trace Jack's cheek and lips with her fingertips. Jack wasn't usually into this touchy-feely afterglow bullshit. But now—what the hell? Whatever. Bring on the afterglow. The whole universe was going crazy. Why not?  


Miranda leaned forward to kiss her and Jack reached up to hold the back of Miranda's head. She kissed her with all the passion she could muster. Jack didn't know how long they kissed, but it felt sort of timeless. It was sexy but comforting and peaceful at the same time. It made Jack sigh in the good way.  


Miranda eventually pulled back and looked deeply into Jack's eyes again. It made Jack a little uncomfortable, but she was too blissed out on endorphins and exhaustion to really care. All Miranda could think was how young Jack looked. It was kind of breaking her heart.  


"Promise me you'll be careful, Jack. I know you're courageous. I know you want to protect your kids. But look out for yourself too."  


Jack considered her. Considered saying, "You be careful or I might start to think you're falling for me." But instead she said, "I am careful now. It's different with them. Not like being with the old suicide crew."  


Miranda seemed satisfied with that response, and she moved to lie flat on the floor. She reached for Jack's hand, and Jack held on to it.  


"So, do you think this is the end of everything?"  


"It's just sex, Jack."  


But Jack pressed on, "Ha ha. Come on. I'm being serious. You probably know more about the whole situation than I do. Are we fucking doomed or what?" She squeezed Miranda's hand.  


Miranda sighed. She thought, "We're probably doomed." But she said, "I wouldn't bet against us. Shepard has everyone united. I . . . I still have hope. A glimmer at least." They fell into silence again.  


Jack felt herself falling into sleep and she couldn't stop it. She could've sworn she heard Miranda say, "Please come back to me, Jack," but she might have been dreaming.  
*****  


Jack and Miranda were awoken by Shepard crying out triumphantly "I fucking knew it!" as she stood over them. She stood there smiling down at them.  


Miranda sat up, rubbed her shoulder, then rested her hand on Jack's belly. "Okay, Shepard. It's true. You know people. No one can deny it. Can you give us a minute, please?"  


Shepard was still smiling and said, "Liara owes me 50 credits. Look, Jack asked me to make sure she was awake early if she was still here. You awake, Jack?"  


Jack made a small groaning sound and croaked out, "Yeah, Shepard."  


"Okay. Uh, leave this room the way you found it, please. See you two in a couple minutes."  


When Shepard left, Jack slowly sat up too. Miranda and Jack sat staring at each other.  


Jack finally spoke. "Miranda, I wanna say if I die out there, at least I got to spend the night with the hottest woman I ever met. Who also happens to be one of the smartest people I ever met." She smiled, "Who also happens to be the most annoying woman I ever met. But, you know, no one's perfect. It's okay." She said this last thing meaningfully. She knew Miranda had a hang-up around perfection although she didn't really get it. Something about her father being a psycho . . .  


Miranda smiled at her and replied, "Jack, you are a charmer."  


"You thought so last night."  


"I still think so now."  


Jack stood up. She held her hand out to Miranda, then helped her up.  


"I want to say one more thing to you, cheerleader."  


"Okay."  


"You're good at kissing."  


Miranda smiled. "It was a team effort."  


They stood in silence for a moment.  


"Okay, well, this is awkward as shit." Jack rubbed her hand on the side of her head and looked down at the floor. "I've gotta go, but, uh, thanks for last night." She shrugged, still looking down. "What else can I say? There's no time and this is all too much for my brain to grasp right now."  


"Thank you, Jack." Miranda reached over and lifted Jack's chin so their eyes would meet again. She repeated it slowly. "Thank you, Jack. Now, don't die, okay?"  


"Okay. You either." Jack put her arms out and said, "Hug me." They hugged for a moment, then Jack pulled away. She picked up the towel and wrapped the Omni"Tool" 6000 in it. She wrapped it all in a bundle and put it under her arm.  


She smiled at Miranda and said "Awkward!" with a laugh, and then she walked out the door.  


Miranda stood there thinking, "What the hell?" She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but the room seemed dull and dead without Jack in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People, I am all over the place on this story. Accept my apologies and these hundreds of words.
> 
> Zero smut this time. Just angst and fluff. Then we'll close out with some smut and romance next chapter . . .

Jack was trying to keep herself from falling to sleep. She knew this hospital room was safe. Cool and dark. The beeps and whirs of machines blended into a stupefying white noise. But Jack wanted to watch the bed, the white sheet gently lifting each time Rodriguez drew a breath. Not as labored as the day before, but not yet easy.  


Jack was on a rotation, watching over 5 students—3 more on this floor, another in the psych ward. They wouldn't let her in to see Wilson there, but she went up to check in at the nurses' station. Finally, she would look in on Shepard. The commander was worse off than any of the kids, but tougher by a mile. Still, she looked . . . close to broken. Jack hadn't bothered to check in a mirror. From the second she had awoken in a bed in this place, she had sat up, pulled out the IV, and dared them to stop her checking in on her kids. Someone had found her a t-shirt and uniform pants. She had pulled on her boots and started her routine.  


She had understood and embraced the Zenlike clarity of battle, fighting for life through a simple set of mental routines and physical actions and beautiful base instincts. But this? Hungry, exhausted, haunted. Peace felt like the purgatory she had imagined she would go to when she died. She sighed. So, this was victory . . .  


Her brain roused her from her reflections, alert to a clicking in the hallway. It triggered memories, but she couldn't quite place them in her current state of mind. As she sifted through jumbled memories, the clicking stopped behind her, and she heard a familiar voice—quiet and relieved.  


"Jack . . . finally!"  


The next thing she knew, Miranda was stepping into the room and she was standing to embrace her with all her strength.  


*****  


Jack pulled Miranda back into the hallway, positioning herself to keep an eye on Rodriguez over her shoulder.  


"Finally? You been looking for me cheerleader?"  


"I have."  


Jack's face brightened with the briefest of smiles.  


"I heard you were here. And Shepard."  


Jack's expression darkened again. "Yeah, looks like I'm the lucky one in all this shit." She pointed in the room. "I should be in that bed. Or dead, so she wouldn't be."  


"Jack . . ." Miranda examined the young woman before her. In strangers' clothes. Dark circles under bloodshot eyes. Slighter than ever. Miranda could see the fresh cuts and bruises that someone else might have missed in the background of tattoos and old scars. "I feel quite sure that you are reason she is alive in that bed right now, rather than dead."  


Jack knew it was probably true, but it wasn't good enough. "Miranda, I don't want to talk about it. Any of it. Ever. Fucking war." She sounded resigned rather than angry.  


"Okay. I understand. I'm just grateful to see you again."  


"Yeah. It was fucked up out there. I wouldn't have bet on seeing you again. But it's . . . good. To see you."  


Miranda wanted to hug her again. To embrace her and comfort her and take care of her. Jack would have hated every thought in her head.  


"Jack, where are you staying? I'll walk back there with you."  


"I'm staying here. They tried to kick me the first day, but we came to an understanding."  


Miranda could only imagine what that had looked like. "All right. Well, I have a small apartment where I'm staying. I got it for Oriana awhile ago . . ."  


Jack interrupted her: "Where's your sister?" There was genuine concern in her voice.  


"She's safe. In Oxford at the moment, but I think they'll be moving her here soon. But . . . that's beside the point I'm making. There's a bed. And a shower. You are welcome there whenever you're ready for a break."  


"A shower, huh?"  


"Cold water on a three-minute timer, but, yes, a shower."  


"High end, princess. I wouldn't expect anything else. But I'm not leaving here anytime soon I don't think."  


Miranda swallowed any objection and said, "Well, the offer stands."  


They were silent for a moment, then Jack asked, "You seen Shepard?"  


Miranda nodded.  


"So, what do you think?"  


Miranda sighed and let out a grim little laugh. "I'm probably one of very few people who have seen her in worse shape, but . . . I'm sure there is a long road ahead. I don't want to speculate about a full recovery. She is . . . a very exceptional case, though. I have hope." She remembered the last time she had lied to Jack about having hope. It had turned out that time.  


Silence again. Finally Miranda said, "Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" But Jack said, "Nah. I'm not hungry. Not really."  


Again, Miranda bit her tongue. She didn't want to fight with Jack, she wanted to help her. She just needed to be left to do what she wanted to do right now. She caught Jack looking over her shoulder again.  


"Jack, I'm going to go. I just want you to know I'm here to help however I can. I'm so glad we're here together." She pulled the smaller woman into a gentle embrace. "The universe would be very boring without you."  


Jack was hugging Miranda back, so Miranda couldn't see her quizzical expression. She said quietly, "Careful, cheerleader. I might start to get the idea that you give a fuck about me."  


"Jack, I do."  


Jack gave her a small smile then looked at the ground. "Yeah, yeah. Me too. I just . . . Miranda, I really can't deal with whatever this weird shit is that's going on between us right now, but promise you'll come back tomorrow, okay?"  


"I promise I'll come back." Then Miranda kissed her cheek and turned to walk away.  


Jack settled back into the chair thinking, "Purgatory is a complete mindfuck. Of course . . . " She fell into a troubled sleep.  


****  


For the next few weeks, Miranda visited Jack every day, coming to the hospital after work. She brought food and wouldn't leave till Jack at least ate some of it. Sometimes they sat in silence and sometimes Miranda would look over the students' charts with Jack, explaining the numbers and what they meant.  


One day Jack said, "I think maybe I'd like to get into this shit. Become an EMT or something. Heal people, not kill them."  


Miranda said with a smile, "You should look into it." Jack always found a way to surprise her. Very few people could do that.  


Although Jack still worked for Grissom Academy, right now there was no academy to speak of. Sanders said watching over the kids was good enough to count for work at the moment. Jack had made it a little hard to say no . . .  


First, Wilson was transferred to a different psychiatric facility in the countryside, where it was quieter. Then all the other students aside from Rodriguez recovered and returned to duty. Sometimes, then, Miranda could persuade Jack to take a walk around the block.  


"The world's still here, huh?" Jack mused one day as they walked side by side.  


"Unbelievably enough, it is," Miranda had said. She took Jack's hand as they continued, and Jack didn't pull away.  


*****  


One evening as Miranda approached Rodriguez's room, she heard a loud male voice saying with annoyance, "With all due respect . . ." When she entered the room, an older man was standing face to face with Jack.  


He finished his sentence, "... it is not for you to have a say either way."  


Miranda asked, "What's going on?"  


"This is Rodriguez's grandfather. He's taking her out of the hospital . . ."  


The man turned to Miranda: "Transferring her to a different hospital. And you are?"  


"I'm an old squadmate of your granddaughter's teacher."  


Jack interjected, "She's a doctor." She appealed silently to Miranda with her eyes.  


Miranda sighed and said, "I'm actually more of a medical researcher. And I'm not your granddaughter's doctor." She knew Jack would be angry.  


The grandfather replied, "Yes, I know, because her doctors have already approved our plan."  


"Mr., uh, Rodriguez. Jack has been here every day, keeping an eye on your granddaughter. She is just concerned and trying to protect her."  


"I appreciate that. But this move to Coventry works best for our family. It took weeks to secure even a temporary apartment."  


Without really thinking, Miranda said, "I have an apartment here in London. It's small but I could offer you . . . "  


The older man cut her off, "That's a generous offer from a stranger, but our plans are settled. A transport ambulance will be here soon."  


Miranda could see Jack's fists clenched at her side, but she inhaled deeply, then exhaled and unclenched them. She walked to the bedside and squatted down, taking Rodriguez's hand in her own. She said loud enough for all to hear, "Rodriguez, you keep fighting like I know you can and you're going to be fine. Your family's here with you now, so I'm going to turn you over to them. They did a helluva job before I ever met you, so I'm sure everything will be okay. I'll come to see you as soon as I can."  


Then Jack stood up and walked out the door.  


Miranda followed her into the hallway, then down the stairs, calling out to her. But Jack didn't turn around. Once they were outside, Miranda caught up to her and grasped her wrist but Jack pulled away.  


"Jack, talk to me."  


Jack finally turned to face her, anger and sorrow both etched on her face. "There's nothing to fucking talk about. One day I'll stop being a fucking idiot, and then I won't have to care about the world being a huge pile of shit. I have nothing. I never did, and I never will, and that's just the way it is. Fuck everything."  


"Jack . . ."  


"Miranda, listen, we're not going to fuck again so you can stop being friendly to me, okay?" People on the sidewalk stared.  


"That's not . . ."  


But Jack was already turning to walk away. "Just leave me the fuck alone" were her parting words.  


As Miranda stood watching her walk, a young soldier came up and said, "Don't stress that. You can do way better than her." Miranda looked at him, sighed, and said, "Please, fuck off." Then she turned to go back into the hospital.  


****  


Miranda was in bed at midnight when the old-fashioned wall console buzzed. She stood and walked over to it.  


"Ms. Lawson?"  


"Yes, Bruce?"  


"I've got a soldier down here. Uh, name is Jack. Lot of tattoos."  


"Yes, I know her." Relief and excitement washed over Miranda.  


"She says you're expecting her but you forgot to give her the code."  


"Yes, I did. I forgot to give her the code. I apologize. Can you send her up?" Miranda's heart was pounding.  


"You really should let us know about guests ahead of time whenever possible. And everyone is supposed to have the code . . ."  


"Yes, I know. You're right. It just slipped my mind. I've been very busy, but I will stick to the procedure going forward."  


"Okay, I'm sending her up."  


"Thanks, Bruce."  


Miranda could barely hear an annoyed Jack in the background saying, "Yeah, thanks, Bruce."  


In less than a moment, there was a knock at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this thing keeps sprawling out of control. Guess Jackanda's just my jam at the moment.
> 
> So, still no additional smut, just angst and fluff. But if you're into that kind of thing (like, ahem, apparently I am to the nth degree), have at it.
> 
> Note that I did add another chapter so I can close this by going full circle back to smut. Thanks for your patience, dear reader.

Miranda finished pulling on a thin shirt and opened the door to Jack. Jack stood there, mixed emotions on her face, refusing to cross the threshold. "So, am I still invited in?"  


"Jack, of course." Jack stepped in and Miranda closed the door.  


Jack glanced around the efficiency. A bed, a wooden chair next to a crate on its side, a small fridge and a wave oven, both on the floor. There was a door to what was presumably the bathroom.  


"Not as fit for a princess as I imagined," she said. But after the slightest of pauses she said, "You know, I'm gonna stop calling you that, okay?"  


Miranda stood there trying to read Jack. Her mood. She didn't seem drunk. What exactly was she doing here? "I'm used to it. So it's up to you." A moment of silence, then, "Come on, come sit on the bed. It's the only place I can offer."  


Jack smiled a weak smile. "There's always the floor."  


"You know I would just sit down next to you." They exchanged a long look.  


"I just wanted to thank you for offering your apartment today . . ."  


"I really offered my sister's apartment . . ."  


Jack sighed, "Miranda, don't make a joke about it. I appreciated you doing that. And then I treated you like shit as repayment."  


"Jack, you were upset. It's fine. I wish I could've helped more."  


Jack shrugged. "Look, they're right. They're her family. I'm . . ." She searched for a word and finally said, "I'm not. I'm nothing to her, really."  


"You know that's not true."  


Jack sighed. "Whatever. I just wanted to apologize. So . . . I'll let you get back to, uh, going to bed . . . Sorry it's so late." She turned back toward the door.  


"Jack, please stay. Take a shower. Sleep. No sex. No pressure. Just a shower and sleep."  


Jack inhaled, her eyes showing an intense inner struggle. "Miranda, look. About what I said on the street earlier . . ."  


"Jack, there's time to talk about everything later. Or another day. Right now, let's focus on the shower."  


Jack's shoulders slumped forward a little, like she just wanted to give in. "Okay, a shower actually sounds good . . ."  


"Just remember, it's only three minutes."  


"Three minutes . . ." They exchanged another long look."Three minutes can definitely be good."  


Miranda smiled, "Great, even."  


Jack rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Give me the shower code before Bruce checks in us." She started to pull off her shirt, and headed for the bathroom.  


*****  


Miranda got Jack set up in the bathroom, and headed back to the bed. She lay there wondering what this night meant for a possible future with Jack.  


Every night when she had returned from the hospital, Miranda had thought to herself, "What am I doing? Can Jack and I ever be more than friends? Are we even friends?" She couldn't figure it all out. She just knew that she liked being around Jack, and Jack needed someone right now. Every day at work was all about the future and all the steps necessary to rebuild the world. With Jack, there had been an ever-unfolding present. And that had been okay, before. But now. Now maybe they needed to talk about what was going on. Maybe that would help Miranda figure out what the hell was actually going on with them. Or not.  


"Holy shit. That was . . . almost . . . the greatest three minutes of my life." Jack came striding out of the bathroom, naked but for a small towel flung over her shoulders around her neck. "Uh, I don't really have another set of clothes right now. Sorry."  


Miranda smiled taking in the sight. "Do you want to borrow a shirt and shorts?"  


Jack said, "I don't care if you don't care," and Miranda replied, "I don't care."  


"I definitely don't care. I've been wearing clothes every second for fucking weeks." Jack sat down on the bed, facing away from Miranda and rubbing her hair with the towel. Miranda looked at her slight back, her spine so prominent. Jack always projected an air of fierce power and size, but it was all personality and biotics, not physicality. Miranda wanted to reach out and rub her back that seemed so bent and tired, but she wasn't sure if her touch was welcome right now. After a few more seconds, Jack folded the towel and turned to place it like a pillow on the bed. "Can I get under the covers?"  


"Of course."  


Jack pulled back the cover and climbed under. She lay on her side looking at Miranda, then said quietly, "So, a bed and soft covers and a smoking hot woman. Did I die in that shower?"  


Miranda smiled, "No." Then she said, "Do you want me to turn down the lights a little?"  


Jack said, "Sure," and Miranda used her omnitool to dim the lights just slightly.  


They were silent for a moment, looking at each other. Miranda's heart was pounding, but she tried to keep a calm expression on her face. Suddenly, she felt Jack gently reaching for and touching her cheek. After a few seconds, Jack pulled her hand back.  


Jack voice was serious: "Miranda, I'm not as smart as you are. I'll never be as educated as you are. But I can read people pretty well. Kind of a necessary survival skill. The thing is, I know you well enough to know that you can hide all your emotions when you want to. But for some reason, you're not. I feel it flowing out of you . . . that . . . you have a thing for me. And you want me to know it. But what I can't figure out is, why?" Emotions were coursing between them now.  


Miranda inhaled. If only Jack could know how much she couldn't hide these feelings, even when she tried. She searched for words, but before she could come up with anything, Jack continued, "Younger me would've been happy to just fuck your brains out till you were done with me. But I'm not younger me anymore . . ."  


"Jack . . ."  


"Miranda, come on. The war is over. This place is going to be swarming with people just like you soon. Smart and educated and professional. Hell, you might even find someone that turns you on like I do. And then what happens to me?"  


Miranda found her voice again: "Jack, I cannot imagine anything I want less than to be with someone like me. I want you."  


Jack was shaking her head. "Miranda . . . you don't."  


Miranda sighed, and she started to talk. Finally all the thoughts she had hidden from herself came flowing out to Jack: "Don't tell me what I want. I mean, I don't know exactly what this is or where it could go, but won't you even give me a chance to prove you wrong? To prove to you I'm not as shallow as you believe? To prove to you that you make me feel . . . something . . . that I've never felt toward anyone before?"  


She went on without taking a breath, "You think I'm waiting for some perfect relationship with some perfect other 'robot' like what my father wanted for me? I admit I used to think that no one was good enough for me. And then you and Shepard came along and helped me realize that I needed to get over myself. And then the whole world was coming to an end, and maybe I was going to die, and I realized I could fall in love with someone. That I am a real person, with feelings, like everyone else. I'm not just some disappointing foray into genetic tinkering. I'm a person . . . and I want you to give me chance." She realized her voice was uneven, choking with emotion. She saw the curious stare of consideration Jack was giving her. She swallowed and held her tongue.  


"So, you think you're in love with me, cheerleader? The old opposites attracting thing?"  


"We're hardly opposites."  


Jack considered this, too. She was right. They were actually surprisingly similar in many ways. Jack suddenly wished she could talk to Shepard right now. Ask her what it was that made her think they should be together. Shepard was even better at reading people than she was. She exhaled, and pushed her left hand through her hair. "Miranda . . . I don't know. I kind of do want to give you a chance. But I'm also kind of over having any feelings at all . . ."  


Miranda nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said all that. I even said no pressure before. But, I couldn't hold it back. I've been . . . holding it back for a while."  


"Yeah. I get it. It's okay. I started it." Jack sighed. Part of her thought about how hot it would be to have sex with Miranda right now. Then she felt guilty for thinking that. She was tired and confused. Would it be wrong to give her what she wanted? Why not take another chance on caring about someone? What the fuck? What was the option, going through life never giving a shit about anything? Never being hurt because there was never anything to feel hurt about? Fuck, it was all just a mess either way. Jack sighed again, making the same decision she had always made—to give life yet another chance to not let her down . . .  


"Miranda, you should probably know I'm an idiot."  


"You're not."  


"Oh, I am, but I'm okay with it. What do you say, maybe we just take this shit one day at a time and you swear to me you won't cheat on me?"  


"Jack, I would never . . ."  


"Swear it." It was such a kidlike thing to say, it broke Miranda's heart, but she reached out to hold Jack's shoulder and said, "Jack, I swear."  


Jack smiled and then laughed: "Oh God. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?" In her heart, she still felt like it would end in disaster, but maybe this one time it wouldn't . . .  


Miranda smiled back and said, "Something good, I promise."  


They lay there smiling at each other for a minute, then Jack said, "I think I have to kiss you now."  


Miranda said, "Hold on" and moved to straddle Jack. The heat from her crotch over Jack's own made the blood rush to Jack's head. Jack looked up at her then said, "No, I want you down here, pressed against me." She touched her own chest.  


Miranda shifted to lie on top of Jack, and when she let her weight rest on Jack, Jack released a groan of both relief and desire. She wrapped her arms around Miranda and held her tight. "Miranda . . . " She kissed Miranda's shoulder and her neck and her cheek. She said quietly, "Treat me right, cheerleader. I'm a real person, too."  


Miranda pushed up a little, and held Jack's face. "I know." She leaned down to kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the finish, picking up where we left off last chapter.
> 
> I'm afraid this story is too smutty for those who like fluff and too fluffy for those who like smut. BUT . . . it's finished, and I enjoyed writing it, so I'll count it as a win. Hopefully some other Jack and Miranda fans out there will get a kick out of it.

For a long time, the room was quiet as Miranda nestled as close to Jack as she could while kissing her softly. They ran their hands over one another's backs and arms and faces, continuously reminding themselves this was really real. They didn't talk. They just touched and kissed and held on tight.  


Eventually Miranda pushed up so she could peel off her shirt, and though she typically reveled in a lover's reaction to her body, all she wanted was to feel Jack's skin against hers again. They both exhaled satisfied sighs when she let her weight rest back on Jack. Unlike the grunts and groans that had punctuated the air the night of Shepard's party, there were only gasps and uneven breathing now. Miranda shifted so she could slide her shorts off too. She put her hand over Jack's left breast. She caressed it and waited for a reaction from Jack. When Jack arched her back to press against her, Miranda slid down a little to begin to kiss the breast instead. Jack moaned in appreciation.  


Miranda licked the nipple slowly, teasing it with her tongue until it was dark in its erectness. Jack made a sound of impatience. Miranda smiled to herself and continued to hold it as she took it into her mouth and began to suck it rhythmically. She alternated between pulling as much as she could into her mouth and lashing just the nipple with quick, wet strokes. Jack sighed her satisfaction and began to move beneath Miranda to reach to touch herself.  


Miranda lifted her head and peered up into dark, wanting eyes. She said, "I can take care of that for you."  


"No. This is good. Don't stop." Jack pushed her hips up against Miranda as she stroked herself. For a few moments they continued this way—Miranda at Jack's breast and holding her tight as Jack touched herself. At first Jack was peaceful, just enjoying the sensations, but then her breathing became uneven. Jack said, "Miranda, I want you to kiss me," and Miranda began to slide down her body.  


"Uh, I meant up here, but . . . " Jack groaned as she felt Miranda's lips press against her inner thigh, "your idea is good, too." Jack stopped touching herself but didn't move her hand as she felt Miranda kiss her fingers. Miranda began to lick Jack's fingers, then lick Jack's clit between them. "God." Jack finally moved her hand to her own thigh and exhaled a long breath.  


Miranda took a moment to admire Jack's plump, glistening clitoris. She was reminded of Jack's mouth and how perfect it was. She slid her middle finger in the wetness covering Jack's clit and sighed, "Jack, you are beautiful."  


"Cheerleader . . . talking later."  


"Mmmm." Miranda moved forward to kiss the clitoris one time gently. Then, she pulled back to blow a long, cool breath on it through pursed lips. "You are so wet."  


Jack squirmed and groaned, "Miranda, I know, trust me! Kiss me. Please . . ."  


Then, Miranda didn't hesitate any longer. For the next few minutes, Miranda concentrated on licking and sucking every inch of Jack's clit. Jack pressed herself into Miranda's soft, hot mouth and put her hand on Miranda's cheek pleading, "Don't stop. Don't stop." Jack was thrusting and groaning in increasing desperation. Miranda held onto Jack's hips, moving and licking her with a consistent rhythm until she finally felt her shuddering beneath her.  


As her body quieted, Jack simply said, "Fuck" with relief and satisfaction. Miranda kissed her gently one more time and said, "Do you want me to stop now?" She was making small circles with her fingertips on Jack's thigh.  


Jack said, "No."  


Miranda smiled and said, "Then I won't." She kissed Jack's other thigh, then returned to her clitoris with passion. After long minutes enjoying this attention, Jack felt her excitement building to a breaking point again. Miranda was reaching up to caress Jack's breast as she kissed her. Jack took Miranda's hand, kissed her fingertips, and said, "I want to feel you inside me." Miranda slid the hand down Jack's body, over her belly, and then down her clitoris and to her opening. Then Miranda slid two fingers inside. Jack's hips jolted and clenched around the her.  


Jack groaned. Miranda began to slide the fingers in and out as her tongue continued to tease Jack's clitoris. Jack was holding her breath then gasping for air in short cycles. She felt herself approaching her brink.  


"Miranda, harder." MIranda complied, moving faster and with more intensity. Jack felt Miranda on her thighs, on her clit, inside of her. She was gasping in excitement, too, feeling Jack getting closer. She was murmuring "Yes, babe, yes" every time she heard Jack gasping. Then a sound began to fill the room. A moan was building from deep inside Jack's core, coming to a wordless release of overwhelming emotions and physical sensations finally at a peaceful resolution—at least for now.  


There was silence, then Jack said, "Miranda . . . Damn." Miranda climbed up Jack's body. She smiled down at her and said, "You okay?" Jack pulled her close to kiss her. Tasting herself on Miranda Lawson's lips was a little mind-blowing. But this wasn't the Miranda Lawson she once despised. This was a different woman. And Jack was different too. They were two people who had seen way too much shit to care about the things that had separated them before; maybe they could care about each other now.  


At the end of the kiss, Jack said, "Yeah, I guess. I think you just took a year off my life, but I'm totally okay with it."  


They lay there holding each other, Jack barely clinging to a waking state as Miranda rubbed her back.  


"Miranda . . ."  


"Hmm?"  


"I love . . . the way your skin feels."  


Miranda kissed the side of Jack's head, "Jack..."  


"Did you call me 'babe'?"  


"I think maybe I did . . ." Miranda was glad Jack couldn't see her cheeks flushing.  


Jack laughed a little, but didn't know what she wanted to say about that. Maybe, deep down, she even liked it. Finally she said, "Miranda, the way you kiss. God . . ."  


"Jack, you should get some sleep."  


Jack managed a second of indignation: "Excuse me, I'm talking to you right now, cheerleader . . ." But seconds later, she was sleeping.  


For a long time, Miranda listened to Jack breathing. She rested her hand on Jack's ribs and when she was on the verge of sleep too she said, "I'm in love with you, Jack."  


*****  


Every night for 6 weeks, Jack slept in Miranda's bed. Often there was sex, sometimes there was just sleep, but every night after Miranda thought Jack was asleep she would say, "I'm in love with you."  


On a Tuesday night at 2 a.m., Jack spoke into the silent air after Miranda's nightly pronouncement and said, "Why do you only say that when you think I'm asleep?"  


"Oh shit," thought Miranda. She wasn't sure what to say, and now Jack was looking at her expecting an answer. Miranda couldn't tell if Jack was sad or angry, but she herself felt caught off guard, revealed in a way she wasn't ready to be.  


"I don't know. I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't want to . . . scare you away." Miranda couldn't even interpret her own tone.  


"Hold on, hold on—I'm scared? I'm not the one who will only say it in the dark."  


"You never say it at all." Then they were face to face, naked in bed, both trying to breathe to rein in their emotions. Jack searched her memories. She heard the echo of Miranda's voice in her head saying she loved her night after night; she thought about how secure it always made her feel. She remembered how she would still her body and just wait to hear those words.  


Then she thought of countless moments of hot sex and moments of quiet love-making, even of them just sitting together in the evening, and she heard her own voice telling Miranda how hot she was, how beautiful she was, how soft she was. She remembered caressing Miranda's skin and telling her how much she loved . . . every inch of her body. She realized Miranda was right. She had been scared, and that had kept her from telling Miranda the most important thing . . .  


Now looking in Miranda's glistening blue eyes, her heart clenched in her chest. She couldn't get the words out fast enough: "Miranda—hey, I love you. I mean, I'm [and here she inhaled, then exhaled her fear] in love with you. I'm in love with you, okay?" It was easier the second time.  


She pulled Miranda into her arms, holding her tight against her. "I love you. Not because you're hot. Because of everything else. You looked for me. And you came to check on me every day after." She was cupping Miranda's neck with one hand and grasping her back with the other. She was getting more emotional with each second: "And you drove me to Coventry. And you listen to all my bullshit. And you're a really good lover. I mean, really, the best--holy shit. And every night, you tell me you love me. And . . . and I'm in love with you, too." And Jack was on the verge of tears and all she could say was, "I'm sorry I suck at this so bad. I just want everything to stay exactly the way it is right now, except I'll stop sucking at this part, okay?"  


Miranda was holding Jack close, too. She rubbed her back and said, "Yes, okay. Jack, you are no worse at any of this than I am. And all I want is for it to stay the same as well." She kissed her, a soft, deep kiss. They held each other for long minutes, entwined until their breathing was quiet and in sync. Eventually Miranda pulled back a little and said with an emotional smile, "I just need to tell you one more thing." She looked Jack right in the eyes and said, "I'm in love with you." Her heart was racing as she added, "That is a lot harder that way." She smiled.  


Jack laughed a little and said, "Yeah. Now say you'll marry me and this shit'll be perfect."  


Miranda raised an eyebrow. "I'm ready whenever you are."  


Then, they were kissing again.  


*****  


Soon after Oriana got to London, Miranda and Jack found a new apartment for themselves. The day after they moved in, a package arrived for Jack.  


Jack held it up, "Do you know anything about this?"  


"It's a housewarming gift for you."  


"Miranda," Jack sighed. "Come on, I didn't know we were gonna do that. I don't have anything for you."  


"Jack, that's for both of us. And you do want it. Trust me."  


Six hours and countless sexual positions later, Miranda and Jack lay in bed catching their breath. Miranda said, "I didn't expect to run out of options quite so quickly."  


Jack looked at her and said, "Actually . . ."  


****  


"Miranda . . . uh, " Jack exhaled. "Just push a little harder." Jack was lying beneath Miranda, pulling her closer using her legs, which were wrapped around Miranda's waist.  


"I . . . don't want to hurt you."  


"Babe, you won't. Trust me. I want you. It's going to be so good." Jack was positioning herself and thrusting gently upward, making sure she was pressing her hot wetness against the head of the Omni"Tool" 7000 Miranda was wearing. Miranda groaned.  


"Just a little closer, babe. Just push a little harder . . ." Jack was groaning too. "Babe, you won't hurt me. Please . . . " She encouraged her forward again. "I am so ready for you." Jack sighed, pushing aside her physical frustration because she knew Miranda was nervous. "Just . . . put your perfect ass into it." Jack was thrusting more intensely from below.  


Eventually they got the timing right. Miranda was thrusting from above and she was thrusting from below—and then Miranda pushing inside her. Her eyes widened, then closed, as she felt Jack envelop her. "Oh my God . . . Oh my God, Jack . . ."  


"Yeah, Miranda . . ." Jack let out a long sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around Miranda's shoulders, and pulled her closer for a moment. She was thrusting gently still. She moved to make eye contact with Miranda. "You did it, babe." She smiled at her, "You can move; it's okay."  


"I don't know if I can. You feel so amazing . . ." Miranda felt like she could barely breathe.  


"Just try." Jack was finding it a little hard to breathe too.  


Miranda began to pump her hips, gently at first, then a little harder. Jack groaned, "Yeah, babe. You got it. Don't stop."  


"Jack, you are so beautiful." Miranda's heart was pounding. It felt like Jack's wetness was pouring out of her. They found a good rhythm together. And Miranda knew she couldn't last. Hell, she felt like she was going to cry. "Jack, I love you. I love you, I love you . . ." And then Miranda was coming.  


Jack held onto Miranda with all her might and smiled to herself, thinking, "Now you know what it's like. Not so easy, is it?" But she said, "I love you, too" and kissed Miranda's cheek.  


Miranda pushed up to look into Jack's eyes for a long minute. Then she said seriously, "I am never going to be able to show you how much I love you . . ."  


Jack interrupted, "Miranda, I know. I know. I love you too."  


Then Miranda added with a wink, " . . . but give me a few months, and I'll have you up against that door."  


"Oh, cheerleader. Bring it." Jack gave her a huge smile, her eyes bright. Then Miranda let herself rest back on top of Jack and sighed with happiness. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought, "I have really got to remember to thank Shepard for this. All of this . . ."


End file.
